


Knights

by Pridefulrose



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:04:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pridefulrose/pseuds/Pridefulrose
Summary: After  stressful days the three legendary knights decide to rest at small village. Hermos decide to wander on his own until he forgets something and goes back to the camp just to find out timaeus and critias' secret.





	Knights

After so many adventures, they had come back to rest. The three legendary knights had finally settled near a small village. Soon, they would be back to their kingdom and give the precious gift that was entrusted to them by the princess. The future queen had sent a magnificent gift to their beloved king. She had accepted the engagement and soon they'd be married. They could barely wait to share these amazing news with Lord Dartz. His happyness would be their greatest reward.

It was a particular clear night with the bright full moon showering them with its light. It was warm. It would be perfect to go visit the nearby town, Hermos thought to himself. He shared his idea with Timeaus and Critias, but they weren't particularly excited about the it. He was the most sociable and he felt the need to wander around town after so much time without other human interaction outside his friends. With luck he would find a good celebration to join. Both his partners didn't share his particular enthusiasm, avoiding completely the situation and ignoring his pleas. His arguments weren't effective either. They both refused. It wasn't a surprise. Finally, the honey-eyed man gave up and decided to go by himself.

By chance, the three knights had found a natural hot spring and Timeaus decided he'd like to take advantage of such a precious natural setting and had convinced Hermos and Critias to settle their campsite near it. Luckily, it was well hidden and they would be protected. It seemed that both knights wanted to relax.

Hermos decided to leave on his own.

___I___

''He left?'', asked Timeaus as he looked around the camp for his friend. Timaeus looked at the other knight as he busied himself with his weapon.

'' Yes, some time ago. He might be half way to town by now'', Critias replied as he inspected and cleaned his sword.

Timeaus approached him and fell to his knees in front of him. Critias looked up at him as the other knight took away the sword in his hands and placed it back in its sheath. Seductively, Timeaus surrounded Critias' neck with his arms and gave him a very provocative look.

'' Won't you join me at the hot spring?'', Timaeus breathed softly in his ear.

Critias growled his name. He couldn't resist Timeaus when he looked at him like that or when he did these kind of offerings. It had been long enought for them, now they were finally alone toguether. The smaller knight cupped his lover's face and kissed him. The kiss was soft and unhurried but it scalated quickly. The hunger for each other was too powerful that night.

'' Let's go already'', the blue-eyed knight whispered against the blond man's lips. Timaeus took hold of the his hand and guided his lover towards the hot spring where they would relax toguether.

Unnoticed to them both, a lonely sword lied on the ground unattended.

__II__

 

Hermos growled annoyed. He couldn't believed he had forgotten his silver pieces back in the camp. He'd need to go back and losing so much time in something he could have easily avoided would have been better! When the brunet finally arrived at the camp, he noticed his two partners missing. He scratched the back of his neck. Where they could have wandered too? Maybe the hot spring. He walked to check everything was fine until he noticed, something laying on the ground. He felt a sensation of dread as he grabbed on the precious weapon.

It was Critias'! It couldn't be! He never parted with it, it was always near him withing reach as a precaution... this was out of character. Could it be that they had been attacked while he was gone? But, it didn't make sense the camp was intact with no sign of fight whatsoever. Maybe, they were took by surprise. He carried the sword with him. Carefully, he headed towards the hot spring, silently praying that he was wrong.

Poor little soul, he didn't know how wrong he was indeed.

___III___

Critias was sitting down, he settled down against a rock and sighed. He couldn't say this hadn't been a good idea. The hot bath would help their bodies relax after the stressful days of riding their horses. He felt movement near him, he glanced up to see Timeaus approaching him. The smaller man walked up to him and with a very provocative look decided to claim his rightful place on Critias' lap. He guided the blond man's arms around him, so he could be embraced. His blue eyes looked right into Critias' violet ones. He let their foreheads touch. His petit lover kissed his forehead, and continued to kiss his eyelids, fluttering lips against his skin. Critias' hands settled on caressing the younger man's body unhurriedly and softly along his back and his long legs. Timeaus kissed the tip of his nose and the corners of his mouth. Critias sighed, the closeness was enticing his most basic instincts. The blue-eyed knight kissed those thin lips and he invited the blond man to overcome him, to dominate him, playfully with each stroke of his invading tongue. Inevitably the warmth scalated to a burning passion and the older knight started to dictate the pace. His fingers started to play with the velvety entrance and break through with a gentle yet insistent pace. Timaeus spread his legs further to accomodate the intrusion and moaned softly against his lover's ear. It just intensified the need inside the blond man. He kissed the smaller man's neck.

The gentle breeze that softly accompanied the passionate sounds carried the gentle dance of the rosy and red colored petals of the fire trees that surrounded the area. They were carried along the place and fell with a gentle splash on the heated water.

'' I'm going to enter Timeaus'', Critias warned softly against his lover's lips. The smaller man didn't answer and kissed him again with a fierce intensity that ordered him to hurry. The blond man spread his cheeks to allow easy acces, connecting ever so slowly. It was maddening. Once fully embedded inside his lover, he pushed up in a naughty movement. Timeaus broke the kiss...he was so deep inside him, it made his nerves ignite with a pleasurable fire. He moved his hips wildly trying to meet the other with each thrust. Their connection was excitingly savage and needy. His moans and pleasured cries broke the night's passivity. They were barely contained, barely hidden for anyone to listen and for anyone to stumble across their intense encounter.

__IV__

Hermos heard a loud cry. He paled. He couldn't recognize the nature of the noise... he hoped ...he just hoped that it wasn't a bad sign. The brunet hid behind some bushes. He need to get a clear picture of what was going on so he could ambush his enemies. He moved surprisingly silently. He moved until he caught a glimpse of the wild hair of his partner. The brunet heard another cry coming from him. He had to calm himself as rage traveled through him.

The knight kept on searching for the best vantage point. It took him some time and effort to finally find the perfect place. Once positioned he dared look right before him...that he almost had a heart attack at what he saw next was an understatement. Critias and Timeaus, his partners , were embracing each other as lovers would. This love, this type of love that they were sharing was filled with passion. It had crossed a line he never knew existed. He would have never imagine that his two friends would develop or have such an intimate relationship with one another. Hermos had to cover his mouth in order to stop any noise of surprise or distress from coming out. The brunet hurried away from the scene and tried to stop listening to the sensual noises that kept echoing in his mind. He shut his eyes strongly as if that could erase the imagine that was imprinted in his mind.

Timaeus always noble, always calm unraveling completely as he mounted Critias. Critias who was usually so stoic and so in control of his earthly passions, falling to the traps of lust and seduction coming from the person he least expected. It was to say the least, so surreal to him it felt more like a bad dream than anything else.

When he was sure no one would hear him, Hermos let a suffocated cry that was barely audible. The brunet left everything as he had found it and ran back to town. Hermos knew he'd need to pay for the strongest alcohol they had. He'd need to get drunk, so he could forget it. He shivered with cold dread as he realized how blind he had been. Everything made sense now, those long nights they would share a room. He wondered, how many times they had lied to him under the pretense of getting work but trully investing their time to fulfill their need to be closer. The many shared glances and sometimes the slight brush of fingers. Critias' soft smiles and Timaeus teasing tones. He had thought it was because they had known each other longer... yet it seemed there had been something more...

He really needed that drink.

__V__

Timaeus moved his head to the side to give his blond lover acces to the soft flesh of his neck. Critias gladly took the invitation. He continued to mark that soft rosy skin, that he found so sweet. The older knight looked up to those blue -eyes that were dilated enough as to be swallowed by the dark center almost completely. He could feel himself getting closer and closer to his orgasm. Timeaus was such a wild lover. He drove him mad with passion.

''Critias!'', he called with desperation. He was close, he was really close. The blond man grabbed his member and stroked him with more vigor. He wanted the smaller man to reach his climax before him.  
Luckily it wasn't every long before those slender legs tighten around him and those hips stopped. His muscles clenched just a little tighter around his erection, Timaeus trembled with ecstasy while he screamed his lover's name. He was the most beautiful to Critias when he was this vulnerable. He kissed those lips but didn't stop his movements until he found his own orgasm. Timaeus shivered at the sensation of the warm liquid filling him. He let himself fall against the warmth torso. He rested his head against Critia's shoulder and relaxed as he was hold.

'' We should get out soon'', Critias murmured, '' The heat can also harm''.

Timaeus moved his head so he could looked at his lover before kissing him softly on the lips. He agreed. They both got out not without noticing the beauty of the floating petals that playfully layed scattered across the water. Slowly, they redressed themselves, sharing small kisses and fluttering caresses between them as they did. They walked back hand in hand to the campsite. Feeling rested and relaxed. The night was peaceful, they would have a restful sleep. They layed toguether for the night, agreeing that they would get up early to meet the sunrise so their friend wouldn't have any suspicions.

Ironic it was they had no idea that their secret no longer existed.


End file.
